


A Night on the Town

by yfoom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Miya Osamu, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yfoom/pseuds/yfoom
Summary: Atsumu’s team the MSBY Black Jackals have recently won their Division League Championship, and Osamu suggests to celebrate they go out and do something special, just the two of them. Atsumu knowing the intent behind that phrasing realizes it can mean only one thing: a date night.Now if only Atsumu could figure out just what his twin was planning!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81
Collections: Miyacest Gift Exchange





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowlange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlange/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write I hope you like it!

Atsumu knew Osamu was up to something but he couldn’t figure out what exactly his twin was planning. The MSBY Black Jackals season had wrapped recently and Osamu had suggested that to celebrate the division champion win they go out and do something special, _just the two of them_. Understanding the intent behind what Osamu said from that particular phrasing meant it could only be one thing: a date night. 

Now if only Atsumu could figure out just what his twin was planning! He enjoyed surprises now and again but Osamu had just been so cocky about tonight and avoiding any questions on the topic.

“Don’t worry about it ‘Tsumu, it’s all taken care of just be sure to dress nice,” was the only thing Osamu had said this morning before he left to take care of some errands for the restaurant, “I’ll be back around 7 tonight so make sure yer ready.”

The front door opening and closing and the sign of shoes shuffling at the genkan stir Atsumu out of his thoughts, and damn was it time already? 

“Hey ‘Tsumu ya ready yet?” Osamu calls out from the entryway.

Atsumu quickly finishes coiffing his hair, “I’ll be out in a minute ya impatient scrub!”

Shoving his thoughts aside, Atsumu puts the last minute touches to his evening look and goes to meet Osamu at the door. 

\---

The ride across town is nice, the train is crowded enough from the evening rush hour that Atsumu doesn't mind when Osamu slips his hand in his and interlocks their fingers giving him a soft smile. 

"So where are we headed?" Atsumu asks, trying to glean anything from Osamu about their night out.

"I was thinking we'd try that new place you wouldn't shut up about in Namba," Osamu responds, "it is a special occasion after all."

Atsumu's eyes light up, he really didn't think Osamu would be into a place like that, half expecting he'd have to convince Shouyo-kun or Omi-Omi to accompany him just so he wouldn't look lame going by himself.

The remainder of the ride is pleasant, the bustle of the train crowd lets Osamu keep his hand warm all the way to their destination.

\---

As expected the restaurant is quite crowded, but fortunately Osamu had made a reservation, and the two of them get seated quickly. Atsumu won’t admit it, but with how crowded the restaurant is he won’t get to be as cutesy with Osamu as he would've liked, but nonetheless he’s excited to have a romantic night out with his twin.

The atmosphere of the restaurant is fun and chic, and Atsumu is having a blast snapping photos of everything to later post on his Instagram. A waiter comes by to take their drink order and Osamu takes the initiative to order beers for the two of them, “Don’t give me that look ‘Tsumu it’s a celebration and postseason for you, live a little.”

Just go with the flow, Atsumu reminds himself, after all it’s been a little while since they both got a fun night out together…

The waiter swings back around again with their drinks, and they order their meals, Osamu letting Atsumu order for the both of them. They launch into an easy banter, Atsumu talking about the postseason regime he has to start up next month and about a few sponsorship deals he’s debating between, Osamu telling him about some interesting customers that came to his restaurant the other day and some new recipe ideas. Overall, it’s pleasant and nice for just the two of them to catch up like this.

Atsumu almost forgets about his nagging feeling that Osamu is up to something when suddenly he presents Atsumu with a nicely wrapped gift. 

“Well go on ‘Tsumu, open it, I think you’ll like it,” Osamu smirks.

Curious about what's inside, Atsumu carefully unwraps the box, and finds a few packets of lube and a sleek black vibrating plug. Quickly, Atsumu throws the lid of the box over the contents hoping no one saw, his face a dark shade of red and nervously looks up at his twin.

“Wow ‘Samu, what a thoughtful gift, you really shouldn’t have,” Atsumu manages to stammer out.

“Oh that’s not even the best part ‘Tsumu,” Osamu has a maniacal glint in his eye that just screams trouble, “I want you to go to the toilet and insert _that_ into you, but be sure to be quick about it I’d hate for you to come back to a cold meal.”

Atsumu at a loss for words silently takes the gift box and makes his way back towards the restroom. Thankfully when he enters it’s empty and slips into a stall to get to work. Carefully Atsumu reopens the box and takes a moment to properly look at Osamu’s gift, it really is a fine toy and he wonders when his twin had picked it up. Not wanting to waste any more time and curious to see how much further his twin would take this Atsumu shucks his pants down and rips open one of the packets of lube. The cramped space of the stall makes it a bit hard to open himself up but it’s manageable and soon enough the toy is fully seated inside him. 

The girth and length of the toy are a good fit, keeping Atsumu’s hole good and stretched, he’s grateful it’s not an overwhelming presence inside of him. Tossing the gift box and used packet of lube away, he makes his way back to their table hoping his flushed face isn’t too noticeable to the other patrons of the restaurant. 

_Breathe,_ Atsumu reminds himself as he sits back down and nearly lets out a soft moan as the toy rubs against his prostate. 

“Feeling alright there ‘Tsumu? I think our food is about to arrive, your timing is perfect as always.” Osamu comments. 

Afraid to speak, worried anything he tries to get out will be drowned out by his moans, Atsumu just nods. 

The waiter drops off their meals, and they dive in. The food as expected is amazing, but some of the quality of taste is lost on Atsumu as with each shift of his body the toy rubs lightly against him causing the blond to gasp around each bite. 

The sensations are manageable, and Atsumu hopes they can get through their meal quickly--

“This is so unlike you ‘Tsumu, is the food not to your liking?” Osamu smirks, hinting there is more to come.

Osamu leans forward, “Are you not enjoying the thought of being watched? Worried that Japan’s V1 division champion is nothing more than a horny pervert that gets off to having dinner with his twin brother?”

Atsumu shakes his head, because he is _definitely_ enjoying it more and more by the second, can feel his pants becoming tighter as the plug shifts inside him and the thought of random people voyeuring at him seeing something so intimate that only him and Osamu share.

Osamu brushes his foot against Atsumu’s leg slowly trailing it up to lightly press on his dick, and Atsumu lets out a small gasp, almost choking on the bite he had just taken, “Something tells me otherwise ‘Tsumu.” 

Atsumu’s not sure how much more he can handle, when Osamu suddenly pulls out a small remote from his jacket pocket, and he can feel the colour draining from his face, knowing what’s coming next.

“I was hoping that maybe we could amp up our meal a bit, think you can handle that?” Osamu asks, clearly giving Atsumu an opportunity to back down and leave their little game at the level it’s at. But Atsumu is never one to back down from a challenge, and if Osamu wants to go all out, then he’ll do it.

He nods, giving Osamu permission to go forward. 

The start of the vibrator whirring to life nearly causes Atsumu to jolt out of his seat as the angle is a constant thrum against that sweet spot. 

Osamu makes no comment, only offering Atsumu a catty smile before he goes back to his dinner, indicating Atsumu do the same. The waiter swings by a few times to check in with them, and it takes everything Atsumu has to remain calm and not moan out in front of them. Each time Osamu makes a filthy comment that riles up Atsumu further and further to the edge.

“I’m sure they’re thinking the same thing as me ‘Tsumu, about how gorgeous your flushed face looks, but I bet they’re wondering what’s setting you off, maybe the food here really is that good.”

“‘Samu please--” Atsumu whispers out, “let’s head back home, I want you to fuck me.”

“Really ‘Tsumu you don’t want dessert or anything? After all, we are out celebrating!” Osamu remarks as he runs his foot along Atsumu’s calf inciting a soft moan from the blond.

“No, I’m fine,” Atsumu manages, trying to keep what little concentration he has left. 

It takes what feels like forever for Osamu to flag down their waiter to get the check, and another series of antagonizing moments for Osamu to pay. Atsumu isn’t sure if he’s taking longer than he needs to or if the constant pressure hitting his prostate is getting to him. Either way, Atsumu can’t wait to get back to the apartment so Osamu can rail him into next week.

Osamu releases some of the pressure building up in Atsumu’s cock, by switching the vibrator off, and Atsumu feels like he can breathe again. “Now ‘Tsumu try not to draw too much attention to yourself when we leave, ya wouldn’t want to make a scene.” 

Taking a shaky breath Atsumu stands up, and luckily manages to do alright. His legs feel a little wobbly, but Osamu is there to offer his arm to lean on and help guide them out.

The cool air once they step outside of the restaurant feels so refreshing that Atsumu almost misses what Osamu says, “I was thinking, it’s so rare for the two of us to be out like this, why don’t we get drinks somewhere?”  
  
Atsumu’s face is hot. “‘Samu, I, uh--”

Osamu only pauses to make sure he really isn’t pushing his twin too far before dragging him along to find what he deems a “suitable bar” for the two of them. 

\---

They end up taking the metro back to hit a bar a little closer to home, either because Osamu is eager to get back to their apartment shortly after or there’s more that Atsumu can’t see through his aroused induced haze. The train car isn’t very crowded but Atsumu is too dialed up to care too much as he leans heavily against Osamu trying to ignore the subtle vibrations of the plug from the movement of the ride. 

Osamu slides his arm around Atsumu’s shoulder and whispers in his ear, “Just a few more stops ‘Tsumu, you’re doing so well.”

And then Osamu switches the vibrator on and it takes everything in Atsumu not to cry out, and just buries himself further into Osamu’s shoulder. 

Osamu switches off the vibrator as they approach their stop, and Atsumu lets out a small breath in relief. The two of them make their way out of the metro station onto the bustling city streets, Osamu dragging his twin along to find what Atsumu hopes is their final stop for the evening before hopefully going back home and getting railed by his brother. 

Not paying too much attention to where exactly Osamu is dragging him along he ends up pulling him into a sports bar, where his and his teams faces are posted around from their very recent win, and Atsumu might just die on the spot. _‘Samu that little shit_ , is the last thing that runs through Atsumu’s mind before Osamu drags him straight to the bathroom at the back of the bar.

He pushes open the bathroom door and Osamu shoves them both straight into a stall locking it behind them, fortunately the bathroom is momentarily empty so Atsumu can save just a tiny bit of face, but knows someone could walk in at any moment. And honestly the thrill of that happening excites him just a bit more.

Osamu practically growls into Atsumu’s ear and his knees go weak, for as new as this night has been for him, he can’t help but love it when Osamu gets handsy like this.

“I changed my mind about that drink, but I just couldn’t wait until we got home,” he says, “You just took everything so well and looked so hot at the restaurant.”

Atsumu leans forward and finally gets a chance to lock lips with his brother. The kiss is desperate and needy, Atsumu already so far gone, but he doesn’t care because Osamu matches his pace and kisses back just as hungrily. 

“It’s so fun watching you get so flustered,” Osamu says in between kissing, “I love watching you fall to pieces and me being the one who knows best on how to take ya apart.”

“Oh yeah ‘Samu, who’s the pervert now, you really want to fuck me in a bathroom with my face plastered all over the bar? I’d say yer far kinkier than I am,” Atsumu jokes back. He’s cut off by Osamu sliding his leg against Atsumu’s cock.

Atsumu lets out a soft gasp, the plug still seated firmly up his ass, the constant sensations are just so much with very little relief to his cock, that Atsumu can barely stand it and grips Osamu’s hips trying to pull him in closer begging him for more, “Please ‘Samu…”

Osamu complying with his brother’s request unfastens Atsumu’s pants, and moves his hand to cup his cock, precome already having soaked through his boxers. Finally getting a hand on his dick, Atsumu tries to bite back a moan, hastily covering his mouth with his hands.

“You gotta be quiet ‘Tsumu,” Osamu warns, “you wouldn’t want someone to come in and hear you now.” 

The ruckus from the bar becomes that more apparent with Osamu’s cheeky warning. The restroom offers them virtually no privacy even if they’re locked together in a bathroom stall. They could get caught at any moment and what a scandal that would be for the team, his cock leaks at the thought of it. Atsumu has never been more turned on in his life, and grinds harder against Osamu’s palm.

“You look so good like this ‘Tsumu, your cock is so full and heavy,” Osamu says, finally freeing his dick from his boxers. Atsumu grips Osamu harder and tries to muffle his moan into his brother's shoulder. 

Osamu continues to roughly jerk Atsumu off, “‘Tsumu you have no idea how hot you look like this. I want to fuck you so bad, and I want everyone to hear. I bet ya’d like that wouldn’t you. MSBY’s star setter gets hot from his twin brother.”

“Ha--” Atsumu groans, “Please ‘Samu just get on with it, feels like my dick is about to burst, wanna feel you instead, p-please..”

That’s the final warning Atsumu gets before Osamu flips him around so his face is pressed hard against the stall wall and pushes his pants and boxers down to the grimey bathroom floor. Osamu pulls out the plug, tossing it down to his pooled pants and immediately Atsumu misses the sensation of being constantly filled. He hears the sound of another packet of lube being ripped open and feels Osamu lining his cock up to his hole. 

“C’mon ‘Samu fuck me!” Atsumu moans out, “I’ve been ready for ya all night.”

Suddenly the bathroom door swings open, and they both freeze momentarily listening. 

Osamu the cocky bastard catches Atsumu off guard and pushes inside him. Atsumu bites hard on his lip, shaking against the wall of the stall.

“Remember, be silent,” Osamu whispers in his ear. 

Atsumu focuses on not moaning, but it’s _so_ hard, ‘Samu knows how noisy he gets when they fuck. It’s utter agony not having the freedom to moan out his brother's name.

Osamu starts slowly letting Atsumu adjust to the change of the toy to his cock, but then speeds up, angling his cock expertly to hit Atsumu’s prostate with each thrust. His brother is completely perfect, enjoying every drop of pleasure Osamu has to offer from his sex.

The sound of the sinks turning on is like music to Atsumu’s ears hoping the random person on the other side of the stall exits soon. _Don’t moan, don’t moan, don’t moan,_ Atsumu keeps repeating in his head, but fuck it’s just so good.

The sound of bathroom door opening and closing is a relief to Atsumu and he almost lets out a loud moan as Osamu times his thrusts just right before catching himself again. Osamu is balls deep inside him and Atsumu feels his legs becoming weak, as his brother just continues to pound into him harder, and harder, and harder.

“Ya finally gonna come for me ‘Tsumu,” Osamu grits out between thrusts, “in a fucking bar bathroom?”

And that’s what sends Atsumu over the edge, spilling into Osamu’s hand. He comes hard, hours of pent up stimulation finally being released into a blissful afterglow. Osamu not giving Atsumu any time to breathe continues to thrust up hard and fast into his abused hole, until he finally empties inside of him. 

The two of them stay like that for a moment, slumped up against the bathroom stall, trembling before Osamu finally pulls out. Osamu grabs some toilet paper to clean the both of them up and wipes down the toy before throwing it into a small black convenience store plastic bag.

“Wow,” is all Atsumu can manage at first, “that was incredible ‘Samu.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself ‘Tsumu,” Osamu says while lightly knocking his shoulder, “c’mon let’s get out of here and head home.”

The two of them manage to leave the bar quickly without making a scene, but still manage to overhear some patrons at the bar, “Hey was that Miya Atsumu from the MSBY Black Jackals?” And Atsumu really hopes nothing comes of this, he really doesn’t want to deal with the PR team... _again._

The walk back to their apartment is nice, and quiet enough that they hold hands the whole way there.

“Hey ‘Samu,” 

“What is it ‘Tsumu?”

“Thanks again for tonight, the championship win feels way better knowing I get to share it with you.”


End file.
